Blackberry Lemonade
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] Do you remember the summer where we wasted the day’s away, sipping blackberry lemonade? [Sorette]


**Blackberry Lemonade**

_Summary: One-shot Do you remember the summer where we wasted the day's away, sipping **blackberry lemonade**? Sorette_

_Prompt #49: Sweet_

_Disclaimer: If you honestly thought I owned KH then you are in serious need of physiological help._

* * *

After all the traveling, all the emptiness, all the loneliness, I ended up there. My road was hard but it led me to that summer. I don't regret anything I have ever done. I am glad I kept going, always pushing on. It led me to you, that summer, and blackberry lemonade.

I miss you now. Sometimes I wonder if you miss me too. You're the girl I spend hours trying _not_ to think about, late at night when I close my eyes. It wasn't supposed to be anything more than a summer fling. I told you straight off that I had to leave by the end of the summer. You still kissed me, still… what? Still loved me? I honestly doubt it. Still you were there with me, even if you knew it would not last beyond the time of sunshine.

If you could hear me now you would probably think I'm so pathetic. It's been two whole years and now your memory is fading fast. I remember bright clothing and a brighter smile, and I remember your green eyes. But I can't see your face any more. I don't know what is worse, remembering you, forgetting you, or being haunted by a faded image of you.

Sometimes I just wish I could forget you. I can't quit you though; no matter how many sleepless nights I have spent remembering to forget you. I honestly don't want to forget you. What we had was short, meaningless, and _utterly_ beautiful. Sometimes I dream of the days we wasted eating Salt Ice and laughing as we got sun burned. How many times did we run off to see the ocean? I think we lost count after the first dozen times. I remember telling you about home and you used to laugh, asking me to take you there one day. I said I would. I never promised.

_(We both knew I would **never** take you there.)_

Sometimes all I want to do is remember you, but remembering hurts. Remembering is thinking of the past and I hate thinking of you as my past. I want you to be my future too! I know you won't though; you will never be. You've probably moved on by now; found someone else to love. We were fifteen during that summer- you have to be seventeen by now. Sometimes I want to believe you are sitting on that clock tower, thinking of me. I want to believe that you look at the sea and just wish I was there with you, _forever_.

Gods, I miss you. I want you to miss me too but I want you to be free. I don't want you to live such a pathetic existence like I do. I don't want you to be in pain. So I sit here and wish you could just let go off me; then I hope you never forget.

I can't believe I never noticed it then. I was in love with you. I didn't actually realize it until a year and a half later, when my thoughts were still consumed with you and you were long gone. I loved you. I _love_ you. I think I may always _love_ you. That is the scary thing. I can't say I've never been scared before but I know that I have never been so thoroughly frightened as I am thinking that I may never stop loving you.

Every time I think of the ocean, which is so often, I see your face. I see you laughing when I splashed water at you, and then you dunked me beneath the surface. I see you wincing when you press your hand lightly to your sun reddened cheeks. I see you moan about the sand that has somehow managed to invade every crack and crevice of your body. You always hated sand but I always loved the ocean. That is why you always went with me.

Every time I taste salt I think of how you taste. We were young; we had hormones. How many hours did we waste hiding in the shade of palm trees or other secluded spots just kissing, just tasting each other. We never seemed to get enough; it was almost as if we were preparing for an eternity without each other. I always loved how you tasted; like salt, bitter, and just a hint of something sweet. Something sweet like _blackberry lemonade_.

You actually introduced me to the drink. It was a specialty of yours and you always had a glass waiting for me. It was an odd blend, the tartness of lemonade with the sweetness of blackberries. Blackberries always were my favorite berries. Combining them with lemonade, my favorite drink, was pure genius. I don't think I have ever tasted anything better, besides you of course.

You know, every time I go to get something to eat I always find myself ordering blackberry lemonade. No one _ever_ has it. Most of the people haven't even heard of it. In all honestly I'm glad they don't have it. They might not make it the way you did. It may not be so utterly perfect.

_Blackberry lemonade_.

We wasted so much time sitting in the grass just staring up at the sky.

_(Together_.)

And we always had a glass of blackberry lemonade. It was such a unique taste, the perfect balance of sweet and sour- like you actually. You were mature but still a kid, sweet but still had a hidden bite. You were a delectable roll of contradictions that I couldn't refuse to get involved with. You were just so utterly perfect and so beautifully flawed.

I'm obsessed. It's probably a very unhealthy obsession. You were just a summer fling, two years ago. _How did I ever end up in love with you? _

Why did you have to be something special? You were different from every girl I ever met. Before you I thought I loved Kairi. She really was nothing compared to you. You were amazing, wonderful, and beautiful and every other synonym I could ever think of. I could write a one thousand word essay and still I would never be able to capture you, your spirit. You're the type of girl that no words can describe.

_(You were simply **amazing**.)_

God, Orette I miss you so much. I hate living with this, a memory that's fading, a smile I will never fully forget, and a wish that will never be granted.

Every night I look up at the sky and see the stars. I know you are on one of them. The stars connect us, because I know that if you were to look up right now we would be looking at the same sky. You are out there and one day I will find you again. Until then I think I will spend my nights guessing where you are and just wondering. Simply wondering.

_(Do you remember the summer where we wasted the day's away, sipping **blackberry lemonade**?)_

* * *

_This truely is madness. _

_Oh well, I'm on a writing spree._

_I finished this along time ago and I just didn't really like it so I have done some revisions. _

_Hope you like it._

_I'm still not too fond of it._

_But I like the idea._

_Well anyways just review already._

_**-Frozen-Passion-**_


End file.
